


Waiting for the baby

by Weldlys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, skelepreg, the first one is very stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weldlys/pseuds/Weldlys
Summary: Life with a pregnant Edge is not always easy.Series of drabbles, not in chronological order.





	1. The one about Lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stupid idea that crossed my mind. (I'm sorry)
> 
> It is my first story on Ao3 and in English (I'm French). Please don't hesitate to tell me if you see any mistake. It would help me to improve myself. 
> 
> Uf! Pap : Edge  
> Us! Pap : Stretch

When Stretch came home that day, he was certainly not prepared to see Edge sitting on the floor of the kitchen. He was not surprised either, though. Since the beginning of his pregnancy, the monster did strange things on a regular basis. A week ago, he had reorganized the whole living room, twice, because suddenly he didn't like it. Stretch personally thought that boredom got on his nerves. The pregnant monster couldn’t be doing his royal guard duties any more now, and spent most of his time at home. Not being as lazy as his lover, he quickly became bored. And hormones weren’t helping.

The lazy monster quietly stepped into the kitchen.

“Edge ? What are you doing here buddy ?” he asked.

Edge turned toward him, tears running down his face. In one instant, Stretch was beside him, immediately dead worried.

“What happened ? Are you hurt ? Is it the baby ?” Stretch quickly checked on his lover's body but there was no trace of injuries and the little soul in his belly seem completely fine.

“You …” Edge tried to speak through his tears. Whatever happened had really upset him. “You ate all the lasagna !”

Stretch froze. What ? The great and terrible Papyrus was crying because there were no more lasagna ? Was it a weird dream ? He pinched his arm discreetly. No. That was definitely reality. A reality where his fierce lover cried over lasagna.

“You said you loved me, and yet you haven’t left any lasagna for me !” The edgy skeleton was still crying, hands uselessly wiping the tears away.

“I do love you. I…” What was he supposed to say ? He ate the lasagna because he was hungry. Not because he did not love Edge. “ I… I will make you lasagna and you can eat all of it on your own. How does that sound ?” Stretch really hoped that it will ease his lover. If not… Well, he could still run away and come back later ? But, it seemed to work.

Edge stopped crying, and looked at him with hope. He sniffed loudly before asking : “Really?”

Stretch’s heart almost stopped. The skeleton just looked so cute.

“Of course. And I promise that for now on, I will always leave a part of lasagna for you.”

That was the most stupid promise he had made in his entire life. However, Edge nodded. He accepted the deal. Stretch sighed. One crisis avoided. There would probably more of those, but for now, everything was okay.


	2. The one about Being A Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one and the first at the same time, that why I update so quickly. Don't get use to it \\(^^)

The two skeleton were cuddling on the couch, watching a human show. Edge slowly dozed off. In this world, he could finally relax. There was no danger, no monster who could try to kill him in his sleep. His brother was safe and so was his lover. He could hear the small heartbeat of the little soul growing up in his belly. Everything was perfect to fall asleep.

And suddenly, Stretch asked : “Do you think I’ll be a good father ?”

The question was really a surprise. Edge blinked, wide awake. He looked at him. Stretch avoided his gaze, as if he wished he had not ask.

“Forget about it...” he said quickly, trying to focus back on the television.

Edge had never imagined that his lover would feel these kinds of insecurities. Sometimes, _he_ felt like he was going to be a bad parent. He was from Underfell. The place where you don’t love, but you gain LOVE. What if he hurts his child out of anger ? What if he just doesn’t know how to love a child ? However, with Stretch at his side, he knew that everything will be alright. This was completely sappy -he tried to not think too much about it- but it was true. Stretch had nothing to worry about.

“Of course, you idiot."

"What ?"

Stretch looked at Edge. The edgy skeleton was softly smiling.

"You are a lazy ass but you will make a great father.”

“But…”

“No but. I know you. And I know that you will be a great father.”

Stretch mused on this answer for a few minutes. “Thank you.” he finally said.

No response. Edge had fallen asleep.


	3. The one with baby's kick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on this prompt “Snuggles while feeling the baby kick” by ravenclawoutcast13. I hope you will enjoy :)

“Can you move ?” Edge sounded annoyed. But Stretch did not care. He felt good. The back of his head was currently on his lover’s lap, as he lay on the couch. He had not moved in thirty minutes, while the other skeleton was reading. And he planned to stay that way. He gave no answer, half hoping that with his eyes closed Edge will believe him asleep. However, Edge won’t be fooled so easily. “Stretch ! I have to make dinner !”

“But I don’t want to.”

“Don’t be ….”Edge suddenly stopped talking. The other skeleton opened his eyes, surprised.

“Edge ?”

“The baby just moved, it startled me.” he explained. The first times they had moved like this, Edge did found it cute. Now he was used to it. It was just a sign that his baby was fine. Sometimes, it caught him by surprise but nothing more. Stretch, however, loved the feeling, no matter how many times he felt it before. He quickly turned on his side and lifted Edge’s shirt to put his hand on his belly. Bones against ecto-flesh, he could feel the baby moving more easily. He smiled fondly.

“Hello little one.”

Edge could not help but think that the lazy skeleton looked adorable. But he still needed to get up. He was getting hungry, and if he did not make dinner, Stretch certainly wouldn’t.

“Stretch !”

“Come on ! You are always with our baby, I’m jealous ! I want to feel them too !”

Edge sighed. He knew that Stretch was only half joking. He wasn’t truly jealous but the edgy skeleton understood that he wanted to be closer to their baby. Without thinking, he started to pet Stretch’s head. The latter closed his eyes, relaxing on the touch.

“Don’t fall asleep. It’s only for 5 minutes. After that, I push you on the floor.”

“Rude !”But Stretch did not try to argue. He didn’t have the energy.“I can’t wait to meet you…” He whispered to the baby. And as if they were responding, the baby kicked a little harder.


	4. The one about resting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest so far ! It will have two other linked to it, but later on.  
> And I will probably edit the first chapters so they are like this one, less compact (not sure I'm using the right word here) and maybe easier to read ? (EDIT : It's done)

Stretch slowly blinked awake. For a few seconds, he stared at the ceiling, wondering why he had woken up. Even without looking at the time, he knew that it was too early for his standards. He moved his head to check the clock on his bedside table. 6 AM. He groaned. Okay, way too early. Specially on a sunday morning. He closed his eyes. Getting back to sleep won’t be difficult. Then he turned on his side, trying to hold his mate next to him… Only to catch the air. Now, he understood.

He asked himself if he should get up. Edge was surely tired. Skeleton pregnancy drained a lot of magic. It was completely normal. But he did not want people to think less of him. “He was the great and terrible Papyrus. He was strong and pregnancy was not going to change that.” Stretch smiled. That was exactly how his lover was thinking. Stretch was aware that Edge won’t rest unless he dragged him back to the bed himself. Well, that meant he needed to get up now.

Stretch quickly found Edge in the entrance, putting on his coat. He couldn’t help but smiled when he saw the round belly of his mate. Now, anyone could tell that he was pregnant. Stretch shook his head. He needed to focus, no matter how much he loved to look at him.

“Hey.” He said.

Edge had heard him approach, so his salutation did not startle him. However, he looked surprised to see him out of bed on a Sunday morning.

“Good morning.” he answered anyway, without asking question.

“What are you doing ?”

“I’m going to do the shopping.”

“At 6AM on a Sunday ?” Stretch sounded sceptical. He knew that Edge was not lying. But, did he really have to wake up so early to do the shopping ? 

“There is a 24/7 shop in town. And I’m always up at this hour. ”

Stretch could see that Edge was tired, as he expected. The skeleton tried to repress a yawn, blinked more than usual and he had put his shirt backwards. Something he would not do, if he was completely awake. But, also as expected, Edge simply refused to admit that he needed to rest. He hated that his pregnancy was making him weaker.

“Edge, you should relax a bit. Come back to sleep. We can go shopping later.”

“I won’t be lazy like you !”

Stretch sighed. His lover was really stubborn. Actually, this was not the first time they had this conversation.

“You are not lazy, you are pregnant.” He waited for an answer which will start a familiar argument. However, Edge looked away. Stretch noticed that something had changed in his behaviour. Suddenly he seemed … Sad ?

“I know that.” Edge whispered. “That it’s not about being lazy. It’s just... I… I’m just feeling… Useless.”

“Edge…” It truly broke his heart to see Edge like this. He had no idea that he felt that way.

“I mean...I used to do so many things. Now, I can’t work, I can’t go training, I can’t even do the shopping. I’m useless.”

There were a short silence. And Edge realized what he had just said. He straightened up, forcing a smile on his face. He did not want to worry his mate. He was feeling a little blue. But it will go away. There was no need to annoy Stretch. He could handle this by himself.

“But that doesn't matter!” He said, trying to be cheerful. “I’m the great and terrible Papyrus and I… “

He was cut off by Stretch, who hugged him tight. He froze, taken by surprise. 

“Stretch… I…”

“Papyrus, you are having a baby. Our baby. Your are making our family. That’s wonderful. You are making me so happy.” He moved back to look at Edge. “You are not useless, and I never want to hear you say that again. ”

Edge was on the verge of tears. This was exactly what he needed to hear. He had been feeling that way for a few days and didn’t want to talk about it. But now...he realized that he needed that. The reassurance of his mate, who still loved him. “Thank you…” He whispered.

Stretch smiled softly. “You are welcome. Now, let’s go back to sleep, okay ? I know you need it.”

The pregnant skeleton nodded. Stretch was right. He felt tired and could use more sleep. As he was turning around, Stretch lifted him without warning. Suddenly, he was carried like a princess.

“I can walk.” He noticed.

Stretch grinned, looking proud of himself.

“I know, but you are my precious sweetheart and I want to carry you.”

Edge rolled his eyes but let him do what he wanted. He also let him undress him and put him to bed. Then, Stretch lay down and hold him from behind. The edgy skeleton closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep. He felt better. His mind was at peace. He heard Strech’s breathing slowing down. His mate probably felt asleep. He dozed off, smiling, as he was finally able to rest.


	5. The one about food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it is so late :( This chapter was really hard to write, I redo it like 3 times and I 'm still not satisfied...  
> I hope you will like it anyway :D
> 
> Based on this prompt “Oh! You could have weird pregnancy cravings and Edge grossing Stretch out with his food choices. That's always a winner~” by Kitaya and this one "Cravings. All the cravings. Dirt. Ice. Honey pickles. I don't care. Just cravings. ...Poor Stretch." by Cear_IK.

Stretch was suddenly awoken. Usually, he was the kind of person who liked to lay in bed, half asleep and wishing that he could go back to sleep. But, as he was shook violently by his mate, he was completely awake. 

“Wake up lazy ones !” said Edge. 

“I am awake ! Stop that !” 

Edge dropped him. Stretch looked closely at the pregnant skeleton. Despite his big belly, he was only at 7 month of pregnancy. It was too early for the baby arrival. And he did not seem in pain either. Then, why he had been awoken so violently ? 

“What do you want ?” Stretch asked, confused. He looked at the window. Behind the curtain, there was no light, meaning that it was still night. “Er ? And what time is it ?” 

“1 AM.” Edge answered calmly, as if this whole situation was normal. “ And I want spicy honey pickles.”

“What ?”

“I want to eat spicy honey pickle. But we don’t have those. I already checked.”

What ? Edge woke him up, because of “spicy honey pickle” ? And he looked deadly serious. Maybe it was a pregnancy thing that he wasn’t aware of ? But couldn’t this wait until morning ? Stretch yawned. There was no way that he dealt with that now. 

“Okay, I’ll buy you some tomorrow.”

For him, the problem was solved. He turned on his side, ready to go back to sleep. But Edge grabbed his arm, forcing him to move.

“No. You don’t understand. I NEED them NOW.”

Stretch did not fully perceive the urge in his mate’s voice. Maybe he should have.

“Well, if we don’t have any, I can’t give you some.” he said, as if it was obvious. 

“There is a 24/7 shop in town, I told you.”

“Yes, but I won’t…”

Stretch stopped himself. Edge suddenly looked very angry. He grabbed him by the collar, brought their face closer and literally growled at him.  
“I want to eat Spicy honey pickles. And you are going to buy me some.” He snarled. 

When Edge was in that mood, Stretch had the bad habit to push him a little. This was funny, he was so easy to anger. But since he was pregnant, well… the lazy skeleton cared for his life. So he was more careful.

“Okay ! Calm down ! I’m going to get some for you.” 

Edge opened his hand, allowing his mate to move. Accepting his fate, Stretch got out of bed.

Once in the shop, the shopkeeper watched him closely, probably wondering why he was buying Spicy Honey Pickle in the middle of the night. Stretch did not blame him though. He was wondering the same thing.

Back in the house, Edge jumped on him.

“Did you get what I ask for ?”

For a second, Stretch thought of saying “no”. Just for kidding. But then he remembered that in fact, he liked to live.

“Yeah. There you go.” He handed the plastic bag to Edge. The pregnant skeleton quickly took the jar, opened it and ate one pickles. Stretch shivered. He still couldn’t believe that someone used honey to make something like that.  
Edge sat on the couch, still eating happily his pickles. Strech yawned. Now, he could go back to sleep. Truthfully, he did not know if the pregnancy was more exhausting to Edge, or to him.


	6. The one about gender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't understand why this chapter is so long. That was not planned XD  
> Anyway, here I explain a bit of the story's background but I not sure if this is clear ? Don't hesitate to ask question. And it's less fluffy than usually, sorry.
> 
> Ut!Sans : Sans  
> Ut!Pap : Papyrus  
> Us!Sans : Blue/Blueberry  
> Uf!Sans : Red  
> Sf!Sans : Razz  
> Sf!Papyrus : Slim

Edge did not fully comprehend this all “alternate universes” mess. He did not want to either. He knew only the bare minimum and he was okay with that. As long as he was concerned, they knew the existence of four worlds that they had named Undertale, Underfell, Underswap and Swapfell. Those four alternates universes had been trough a true pacific run and the monsters were now on the surface.

Edge and Stretch were living in the Underswap world. They had agreed that it was safer than Underfell, who struggled to live peacefully among the humans. But Edge still worked in his own world, using that strange machine in their cellar. He had responsibilities as the second of the royal guard. He could not just run away and never come back. Sometimes, Red accompanied him. However, the smaller skeleton preferred the peaceful atmosphere of Underswap, where he lived with his boyfriend Blue, claiming that he has not his place in Underfell.  
And, quite often, they all reunited to eat together, like some kind of big family. That day, they were in the Undertale world for dinner. 

Anyway, that explained why he was here in this kitchen, with a whisk and a bowl in each hands.  
As he was cooking, Edge suddenly closed his eyes and winced. His back was hurting him. It was not surprising. He had been standing all day long and his back wasn’t use to his pregnant belly. Even if he was fairly certain that he would never get used to it. He had tolerated the pain all day and it started to be unbearable. Well, he would ask a massage from Stretch later.  
He opened his eyes to see a worried looking Papyrus.

“Edge, if you are tired, you can sit down in the living room.” said his alternate self. “Blue will help me.”

He knew that Papyrus was worried because of the baby. Just like Blueberry, he had been so excited to learn that a baby was arriving in their “family”. They tended to be too careful with him.

“You know I won’t mind.” Papyrus added. “He will soon come back from the groceries with Stretch”

“But I…” He always helped. That was how they did it. Papyrus, Blue, sometimes Razz and he were cooking together for their brother. But...The pregnant skeleton sighed. Papyrus was right. He just wanted to sit down. He felt tired. He had no idea before that carrying a child was so exhausting.

“Okay. I will go in the living room, and try to not kill our brothers for their stupid jokes.”

Papyrus smiled and Edge smiled back. At first, Edge did not like this version of himself. Too cheerful, too happy, too weak. He knew now that a part of him was incredibly jealous. Why this version had the right to be in this peaceful world whereas he had to fight every day to survive ? He had been awful with him, more than with Blueberry. And they talked. He learned that they were closer than he first thought.

Edge put down his cooking utensil and made Papyrus promise to call him if needed anything.  
Then he went in the living room. Their brothers were both on the couch, talking. Approaching, he heard a small part of their conversation.

“I bet that it’ll be a girl.” said Red.

“5 G for a boy.”

“Deal.”

Red and Sans shook hands.

“Are you… betting on my baby’s gender ?” Edge asked.

“Yep. Er... Do you mind Boss ?” Red looked slightly stressed out. He preferred to not anger Edge normally but it was worse since he was pregnant. Especially when the subject was his baby. 

But Edge shrugged. At least, they were not telling some stupid puns. He was really not in the mood to put up with this. He sat down next to his brother, letting out a sighed of relief. The pain on his back was more supportable now.

“And you, do you want a boy or a girl ?” asked Sans.

Edge looked at him. As usual, the small skeleton was smiling, waiting for an answer. 

The question caught him off guard. He didn’t really think about it. But...truthfully, he didn’t care. He was aware that Stretch won’t mind either. Boy or girl, they will love their baby the same way. However, there was one question that they were avoiding. Edge and Stretch were kind of the same person, right ? From different universes, but they were a “Papyrus”. Would it be a problem for their baby ? They had no idea. How could they ? As far as they knew, they were the first one in that situation. Anything could happen and they were powerless. They just had to wait and see.

He put his hand on his belly, slowly stroking it. He could not protect them from that, could he ? If something happened to their baby before it was not even born, he knew that he will never forgive himself. 

“Boss ?” 

Edge blinked, coming back to reality. For a few seconds, he had been lost in his thought. In front of him, Red wore that same worried look that Papyrus had a moment earlier. 

“Are you okay ? Do you want me to call Stretch ?” He asked. 

“I’m... fine. I’m just tired. No need to call him. And he will arrive shortly anyway.”

Edge did not want to worry more his brother. It was none of his business. Nevertheless, Red did not seem entirely convinced. But he stayed silent. He would not contradict his brother in front of Sans. He would ask for the truth later.

“So… You didn’t answer.” Said Sans after a short silence. “Do you want a girl or a boy ?” 

“I just want them to be healthy.” Edge simply answered. He hoped that his baby will be healthy. That all he asked for.


	7. The one with paranoïa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt “Also for a prompt you could have something happen to delay stretch making it home (like getting stuck in one of his brother’s puzzles) and edge gets really paranoid.” by Sheena. I hope you will enjoy it :D

Stretch teleported in front of his door. He sighed loudly. He loved his brother, but being trapped in a puzzle because “he forgot how this one works” was not how he planned to pass his evening. He looked at the sky. The night has fallen. He should have been home at least an hour ago. Anyway, Edge was tired lately so he was probably sleeping already. Stretch would have to excuse himself later.

He made a step into the house… and dodged a red bone thrown at him. He gulped. That was a close one. But he did not have the time to appreciate being alive.

Edge suddenly pinned him against the wall. He seemed furious, as if he was about to murder him.

“Where were you asshole !” he shouted

Stretch could not think of something to say. His mind was blank. He just came home and he was attacked by his mate ? He was not sure to understand everything.

“Answer me !”

“Well…I was with my brother…. As I told you…” Stretch was careful with his word. The last thing he wanted was to anger Edge any further. But it did not seem to work.

“Don’t use your brother as an excuse ! ”

“What ?” Stretch sincerely did not understand what had gotten into his mate. Was it hormones again ?

“You are cheating on me, aren’t you ?” yelled Edge. He clenched his fists. “You are late because your were with your lover ! You…”

“Edge ! Calm down !”

Edge stepped back, acting as if Stretch had just punched him. He averted his eyes, but Stretch could see the tears running down his cheek. He immediately regretted his word. He should not have shouted.

“Fuck…” He murmured. “Edge… I…”

“What did I do ? Is it because I am pregnant ?”

The sight of Edge was truly heartbreaking. Stretch wanted to touch him, to comfort him, but was afraid that it was the wrong thing to do now.

“Why are you thinking that ? I would never…” He tried to say.

“What else I am supposed to think ?” Edge cut him off. He turned back to see his mate’s face. “You are not home ! It’s night and you have only one HP !”

Stretch understood now. His lover had preferred to think that he was cheating on him, instead of imagine him possibly dead.

He wanted to argue that they were in Underswap, not Underfell. It was mostly unlikely that someone attacked him. And even if that happen, he could defend himself. But he said nothing. He knew that was not what Edge needed to hear now. He made a step forward, slowly. The pregnant skeleton let him approach. Stretch hugged him, slowly stroking his back. He hoped that it will soothe him.

“I’m here. I’m not leaving you. Never.” He murmured.

After a few seconds, he felt Edge relax in his arm.

“Have you calmed down ?” He asked.

Edge breath slowly. He had a better hold on his emotion now. He realized that he acted stupidly. He truly hated hormones. He nodded, but stayed in his mate’s arms.

“I’m sorry” He said. “I overreacted.”

“That’s okay. I’m sorry too, I should have called. Beside, it’s not really your fault.”

Edge nodded a second time. He knew that. But it did not make thing easier.

“Can we stay like this a bit longer ?” He asked. He wanted to have Stretch close to him. He did not want to let go. He was aware that he was just being paranoid. But it was comforting.

“Of course love.”


	8. The one about weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short, but it’s because I’m working on something else (That I hope I will be able to post soon ^^). Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it ! :D

Edge looked at himself in the mirror. He moved a bit, trying to get a better view of his body. But it was useless. No matter what, he always made the same conclusion.

“I’m fat.” He suddenly said.

Stretch rolled his eyes. So that what it was about.  
They were on their bedroom, Stretch reading on the bed and Edge was in front of the mirror for like fifteen minutes.

“No you’re not.” He answered.

But Edge kept complaining, as if he did not hear him.

“All these years of training, for that.” Edge was shirtless, both of his hand laying on his belly, 7 month pregnant. He loved his baby but he missed his abs.

He turned to look at his lover.

“You’ve made be fat.” He accused.

Stretch took a moment to observe his lover. Then, he smiled.

“You are not fat. Your are cute.”

Edge blushed. What ? Why he said that ?

“No I’m not !” He protested. “I’m scary. The great and terrible Papyrus is scary !”

He turned back to look at himself. Cute ? There were only Stretch to think that really. He blushed more. But… He kind of liked it.

“Thanks….” He murmured.

Behind him, Stretch chuckled. Very cute indeed.


	9. The one with a promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the beginning of this one, but not really the end. I think I could have done better. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> Based on this prompt : “Stretch talking to the baby while he thinks edge is asleep. Then edge brings it up later and it’s all cute.” by a Anon on Tumblr.

Eyes closed, Edge could hear Stretch’s voice. But as he dozed off, he was not able to understand what he was saying. He was too tired to care tough. And then, Stretch stopped talking, probably realizing that he was not listening.

After a few minutes of silence, the pregnant skeleton felt the mattress sank beside him. He was still not sleeping. To be completely comfortable, he needed his mate to hold him, like they usually did. However, Stretch did not hug him. But he felt his hand on his pregnant belly. As responding, the baby moved a little.

“Hello you…” Stretch murmured

Was he talking to the baby ? That was adorable. Even without opening his eyes, Edge could imagine very well the smile on his mate’s face. A cute, loving smile.

“You know that we already love you, right ?”

Stretch slowly stroke his belly.The feeling was really pleasant.

“Your mom and I don’t really know how to raise a baby. We aren’t good with children in general.”

Edge was almost asleep but still conscious. He wanted to hear what Stretch will say next.

“But I can promise you that we will do our best to take care of you and to make sure that you are happy.”

The pregnant monster smiled lightly. He could not help it. But Stretch did not seem to notice it, as he goes on talking.

“And we won’t be alone to do so. You will have a lot of uncles. By the way, they are all very impatient to meet you. Just like us. And…” 

The sound of Stretch’s voice was soothing. It was like a lullaby to Edge. And it became more and more distant, until he fell asleep.

The next morning, they were both in the kitchen. Edge purposefully waited until Stretch started drinking his coffee before he calmly asked :

“So… Your are making promise to our baby without consulting me ?”

Stretch spat his coffee, blushing immediately. He looked suddenly embarrassed.

“You… heard that ?”

Edge nodded, looking serious. But inside, he was very pleased with Stretch’s reaction. Usually, he was the one being teased. It was nice to change things a little.

“That among other things…”

“What else did you hear ? “ Stretch asked, uncertain.

Edge was curious. Did Stretch still talked long after he fell asleep ? He could not know.  
But Stretch did not have to know that he did not hear much actually.

“Many things. And that was… cute.”

Stretch blushed more, truly embarrassed, as Edge chuckled, happy to be the one teasing for once.


	10. The one with Braxton hicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the late update :/ I hope that you don’t mind and still like this chapter :)
> 
> This one was based on this prompt : “ Ummm… maybe for a prompt… edge is having Braxton hicks contractions and he knows it but stretch is freaking out thinking the baby is coming and edge has to mellow him down… then like 4 hours later his water breaks and just end it there.” By a anon on Tumblr.  
> I did not do the end of the prompt because I know how I will write Edge’s labour and it’s not for now. I hope that you don’t mind Anon.
> 
> Oh ! And thank you so much for all these kudos (More than 100 that amazing ! ♥) and comments ! :D

Usually on Sunday, Edge liked to go out. He never was the kind of person to stay at home, doing nothing. Sometimes, Stretch came with him and it was like a date. Other times, he visited his brother or trained with Undyne. Today, however, he could not move from the couch. He was too tired. He did not like to admit it, but Stretch saw it and innocently proposed to watch a film at home.

Here they were, cuddling in the couch. Stretch had quickly lost interest in the film. It was funnier to watch Edge fighting against sleep. The pregnant skeleton wanted to see the end of the movie, but he was also really tired. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them wide awake for another few seconds, before closing his eyes and doing it again. This lasted for a few minutes, before Edge jumped, suddenly very awake. He winced and hugged his belly, looking in pain.

“Edge ? Are you okay ?” Stretch’s voice sound a little panicked, worried about his mate and their baby.

“Yeah…It’s just contractions.”

He stood up, hands on his belly and closed his eyes. The doctor had said that changing position could calm Braxton hick. He slowly exhaled. He already felt better. It did not hurt that bad, he was only at 20 weeks, but it was still uncomfortable.

Feeling a bit better, he opened his eyes to look at Stretch. And that when he saw that panic on his face that he understood what he just said and implied.

“The baby is coming ?!” Stretch asked.

“Stretch, that’s…” He could not finish his sentence as his mate teleported away. Stretch quickly reappeared with a bag, probably containing maternity stuff.

“Okay, everything is ready to go to the hospital !”

“Stretch…”

“Fuck ! I forgot the…”

“Papyrus !”

Stretch finally reacted, and paid attention to his mate.

“Calm down.” ordered Edge.

“But…”

Edge, his back hurting, sat down.

“Come here.” He tapped his lap. Stretch hesitated a second, but Edge did not seem in pain any more. On the contrary, he looked perfectly calm. Still uneasy, but trusting him, he laid on the couch, and put his head on his mate’s lap. Edge slowly pet him. The feeling eventually calmed him completely.

“There are just Braxton hicks.” Edge explained. “The doctor talked about it, remember ?”

“Yes but….”

“I’m okay. If the baby was coming, I would be screaming a lot more than that.”

Stretch smiled. That was true. He could imagine a Edge in pain screaming orders and telling him that he was useless. He knew that he overreacted but he could not help it. It was the first time that he had to deal with pregnancy, moreover his lover’s pregnancy. He had the right to be stressed. He did not want to make any mistake.

“Now, I want to watch the end of this movie.” Edge said.

“Sure…”

Completely relaxed, he was the one falling asleep. Quickly followed by Edge who eventually lost his battle to stay awake.


	11. The one about being pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that many people asked for! I have been delaying this because I knew that it will be long and that will not be able to stop until it’s done. I’m actually mentally exhausted. XD  
> Anyway, enough complain, here is the chapter :D

This morning, Edge found it difficult to get out of bed. His eyes were harder to open, his body felt heavy. And, not helping, Stretch was holding him tight. He tried to move but Stretch only tightened his embrace.

“Let me go !” Edge said, annoyed.

“Why ?” Stretch, eyes closed and half asleep, whimpered. But he gave no resistance when his mate pushed him away for the second time and finally get out of bed.

“I’m running with your brother today. I already told you.”

Blue and Edge often did that. They both liked to exercise and it was always better to do it with someone than alone. They could not ask their mates, these lazy bones, thus they had each other.

Opening the drawer, Edge did not wait for an answer. He was practically certain that his mate had fallen back into sleep in the middle of his sentence anyway. He knew that it was way too early for his lazy boyfriend. He was used to it now.

He picked up clothes and took off his nightshirt. He then noticed something strange. Instead of the usual empty cavity of his skeleton, his red magic was forming a small belly. He had somehow summoned ecto-flesh during the night ? That was weird. How did he not realize that sooner ? Anyway, if he did not hurry he would be late. And he hated being late.

He just had to dissipate his magic, there was no need to waste his energy like this. But he quickly realized that he could not. He was not able to dissipate his magic. He frowned. That was not normal. He did not like that. Usually, he had a pretty good control over his magic. Why was he unable to control it now ? Maybe he was just tired ? No, if he truly was, his magic would have disappeared by itself. Maybe he was sick ? That could explain why his magic was acting weird.

To inspect himself better, Edge went closer to the mirror on the drawer’s door. And that when he saw it. A small white soul inside of his belly. He immediately froze. No. That couldn’t be what he thought that was. No. That could not be. He looked again. That was his imagination. A reflect of the light or something. It was not a soul. He could not be…. But no matter how he looked at it, he still saw a little soul. He tried to dismiss his magic another time and failed again.

There was a soul inside of him. He was… He was pregnant. Without thinking he put a hand on his belly. A baby.

He felt himself quiver. He was not ready. He could not do it. He was not able to deal with that responsibility. Edge was not moving. He could not look away from his reflection in the mirror. All he was seeing was that little soul. A baby, his baby, growing inside. He never thought about having children. He never thought that he would be pregnant. What was he going to do ? He was not able to rationally think. His breath was heavy. Tears were running down his face. Panic was slowly building inside of him.

Beside him, Edge suddenly heard the creasing of the sheets. Stretch. He forgot about Stretch. He could not let him see him like this. Quickly, Edge put on a shirt and pants and stormed out the room. A part of him knew that Stretch will not be properly awake before two hours. But did not want to take the risk. He was too scared of his reaction. However, he was scared of himself too. He was aware that being alone right now was not a good idea. He needed to talk to someone. And he knew who.

 

Blue looked at the clock. Edge was late. Only for a few minutes, but it was not like him. He was supposed to come here, so they could go to the park together. Maybe he should call him ? But just as the thought occurred to him, Blue heard a knock on the door. It must be Edge !

The small skeleton hurried to the door and opened to his friend. And he could immediately tell that something was wrong. Edge looked sick. He was slightly quivering, and had tears’ stain on his cheeks.

“Edge ! Are you…”

“I’m sorry Blue. I have to cancel our plan. I need to talk to my brother.”

Even his voice sounded weak. Blue was very worried for him. The situation seemed serious. But he said nothing. He knew that Edge won’t tell him anything now.

“Of course. Come in. I will go get him.”

Blue stepped aside to let Edge enter. He then rushed to his room, to wake his lover.

Edge sat down on the couch, waiting for his brother. He felt uneasy. The whole situation was too much for him. He wanted to be strong about it. But right now he could not. He needed his big brother.

Sans suddenly appeared next to him. He was completely awake. He had wanted to stay in bed at first, but when Blue had told him that it was about his brother and that it looked serious he did not think twice.

Just like Blue, Red immediately saw that something was wrong. He hated to see his little brother like that.

“Boss ? Are you okay ?” He asked.

Edge thought about it. Was he okay? He did not know.

“Boss?”

Red sat next to him. His brother not responding worried him more.

“Sans, if I told you, you would not judge me, would you? “

“Of course not!”

Edge breathed deeply. He was not sure if he could say it out loud. If he did, it will only make things more real. Now, he could still pretend that it was not happening.

“Papyrus, please. Talk to me.”

Edge did not scold Red for not calling him “Boss”. Since they were on the surface they had learn to communicate better. If Red called him Boss now, it was only out of habit. But now the situation was really serious. And his brother could feel it too, that was probably why he use his name.

“I…” Just as he thought, the words were hard to say. “I think I’m pregnant.” He finally murmured.

Dreadful silence. Red was absolutely not expecting that. His baby brother was pregnant. It was quite a shock for him. However, this was not about him. It was about Edge who needed him.

Edge stared at his brother. Why was he silent ? He felt panic building in again. He should not have come. He should have…

“Papyrus.”

He had not realized that he was shaking until Red’s hand covered his.

“Hey, calm down. It’s okay.”

Red waited until he was certain that his brother was calm. He could understand why he reacted that way. He never dealt with pregnancy. And it must have been a shock to discovered that he was pregnant. Moreover, Red was practically certain that Edge and Stretch never talked about children. It was understandable. They probably did not expect to become parents so soon. 

“May I see ?” He requested eventually. He wanted to see by himself. After all, maybe he was just sick ?

Edge slowly nodded, and lifted his shirt. Red looked silently. Yes. It was definitely pregnancy. Edge lowered his shirt.

“How long did you know ?”

“This morning.”

That was probably why he was so freaked out. He did not had the time to properly proceed the information.

“And have you told Stretch ?”

Edge shook his head. And Red had a horrible idea.

“Is he the father ?” he suddenly asked.

“Of course he is the father ! Who do you want it to be ?!” Edge shouted out. He will never cheat on his lover !

“I don’t know ! But… Why didn’t you tell him then ?”

Edge did not answer immediately.

“… I’m scared.” He whispered. “I’m scared of his reaction. What if he doesn’t want a baby ? I don’t even know if I want it ! What if he chose to leave because of that ? I would understand. We never talked about children ! We are not ready for that responsibility ! I mean, I don’t feel ready, why would he ? And I’m… I’m just really scared…”

Halfway through his speech he had started to sob and now tried to wipe the tears away. It truly broke Red’s heart to see him like that. Without thinking, he hugged his little brother. He truly wanted to protect him from what scared him.

“Papyrus, everything will be alright. I… I cannot promise anything about Stretch’s reaction. But I know that he loves you. And if something happens, I’m here for you. Okay ? I will always be here for you.”

Edge held his brother tight. Their relation might be complicated sometimes, but Red always knew the right word to help him.

“And you will be a great parent. I’m sure of that.” he added.

“Thank you.”

He really needed that.

After a moment, they moved away from each other. Edge looked calmer.

“You may be scared, but you need to tell him. He has the right to know.” Red said.

“I know…” He was not ready, but he doubted that he will be one day. It was better to do it quick instead of torturing himself with possible outcomes.

“Oh ! I almost forgot.” Red was gently smiling. “Congratulations.”

Right. Babies were supposed to be a happy event after all. Without thinking, he put a hand on his belly. With his brother reassurance, he felt better. He smiled too.

“Thank you.”

 

Stretch quickly noticed that something was wrong. When Edge came back, he was strangely silent. Usually he said that he was a lazybones for sleeping all morning, or he complained because he did nothing to help with the chores and all these things. But this time, Edge just looked at him and said nothing. He seemed sad, miserable. Almost by instinct, Stretch wanted to hug him immediately.

“Edge, are you…”

“I’m going to take a shower !” He quickly said.

The lazy skeleton silently watched his lover climbing the stair. This reaction only worried him more.

 

Edge locked the door beside him. He did not want to be interrupted. Then, he stripped off and place himself in front of the mirror.

Before coming home, he had walked a bit. He did not feel like running, as he usually did, but just walking had been enough to calm him. Comforted by his brother, he had been able to properly think.

And here he was. Naked in front of his mirror, looking at this little soul inside of him.

It was so strange to look at his ecto belly. He was not used to seeing it permanently. He put a hand on it. Skeleton’s pregnancy worked a bit like human’s one. In nine month, he will have a baby in his arms. He was a parent now.

The thought was less scary. He had realized that despite everything, despite all this panic, tears and fear, he already loved his baby. It was a part of him. And a part of Stretch, the person he loved. How could he not love it ?

But he just hoped that Stretch would love it too. Edge hugged himself, refusing to let himself quiver another time. He really hoped so.

 

Stretch wondered if he had done something to upset his lover. He did not think so. He should have remembered otherwise. Maybe that was not him the problem ? Something could have happened this morning. On one hand, if Edge did not talk, he wanted to let him his privacy but on the other hand, he badly wanted to help him.

Edge was on the couch, curled up, when Stretch shyly approached him. The edgy skeleton was still not talking but he still looked sad. The sight really upset Stretch. He hated to see Edge miserable and not be able to do something about it.

“You know you can talk to me, right ?” He gently said. He kind of hoped that it will encourage Edge to tell him what was wrong.

Edge looked at him and for a second, Stretch thought that he was about to cry, but he eventually, calmly answered:

“I know. Thank you.”

‘So won’t you talk to me ?’ Stretch wanted to ask. But he said nothing. He had to respect his lover’s choice.

“Do you want to eat something ?” He said instead.

“I’m not hungry.”

They stayed silent for a few seconds. Stretch was not sure of what he should do, and Edge was deep in his thought. The latter still did not know how to announce his pregnancy to his mate. He was awfully scared of his reaction.

“Can I cuddle against you ?” Suddenly Stretch asked.

At that, Edge smiled.

“Why couldn’t you ?” He answered.

‘That the point. I don’t know.’ But once again, Stretch said nothing. He just went on the couch and cuddled against his mate. Actually, it was reassuring to know that he had done nothing to upset Edge. Otherwise, the other would have refused the cuddling right ?

Edge took his lover’s hand in his own, but did not look at him.

“You do love me, do you ?”

Stretch was not sure of why he asked, of course he loved him, but he truthfully answered anyway.

“Yes, I do. Papyrus, I do really love you. Why would you…”

“I’m pregnant.”

Edge had said it completely out of the blue. After his mate’s declaration, he had felt like he could not say it at another time. He needed to say it now.

Stretch was speechless. Did he hear correctly ? Did Edge really say that ? He was not sure to understand.

“Edge ? What are you…”

Instead of answering, Edge just showed him. He slowly lifted his shirt, allowing his mate to his pregnant belly.

Oh god. Stretch completely froze. He could only stare at this little soul inside his lover. He was going to be a dad. That was scary in a way, all these responsibilities. But right now, he was happy. They were going to be a family! And… and he realized something.

Did Edge want that baby ? Maybe he did not. Maybe that was why he had been so silent.

As Stretch said nothing, Edge felt panic rising in. Stretch did not want that baby, did he ? He was going to be alone with his child. He was going to be abandoned. He was… Edge tried to breathe correctly. No. He should not make assumptions. And Red would be there. He promised. Even if Stretch gave up on him, his brother would not.

“Edge… I…” Stretch finally said. “I can understand if you don’t want a baby and I…”

“What ?”

That was certainly not what Edge expected. He had imagined everything possible scenario, but not that.

“Why wouldn’t I want our baby ? I can understand if you don’t want it ! I thought about it… “

“Why wouldn’t I want our baby too ? And I…”

Stretch suddenly stopped. They both realized that they were acting stupid. They had not understood the other at all. The lazy skeleton looked at his mate. He saw that he was scared. For a second, he thought about what he would have done if he was the one pregnant. Panic. He would have totally freaked out. He could understand his lover’s fear.

But now, he knew the right words. There will be details to deal with later, but now he knew what he had to say.

He looked at Edge, who was waiting silently, fear in his eyes. He smiled at him.

“Edge, we are making a family.” He slowly said. “I couldn’t be happier. I love you and I already love that baby.”

This time Edge’s tears were tears of joy. He suddenly hugged Stretch tightly. He felt relieved. He still feared many things. That was his first pregnancy after all. But Stretch would be by his side. He would not be alone to face this.

“I’m so happy too. I love you.”

Stretch smiled, holding his mate against him.

It was going to be hard. They both knew it. But they were going to be together. As a family.


	12. The one about touching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter on Sunday because I was sick this week but I still wanted to update this fic.  
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it anyway :D

Stretch noticed it immediately. Since Edge was pregnant he won’t stop touching his belly. Sometimes it was just resting his hand, other times he slowly stroked his belly. Stretch found that behavior so cute. He knew that it was common among pregnant people, but seeing Edge doing it was adorable.

This time, he chuckled softly when he arrived in the living room to see Edge on the couch, his right hand on his belly.

“What is it ?” Edge asked, confused.

“Do you even realize what you are doing ?” Stretch asked, without answering the question.

“What ?” The pregnant skeleton did not understand. He was not doing anything special, did he ?

“Your hand, on your belly.”

Edge realized that once again, he was touching his belly. Most of the time he did it without thinking. But he liked it. He smiled to himself. Before he looked at Stretch.

“Hey ! You say that but you are doing it too !”

“What ?”

“Every time you can touch my belly, even the baby is not moving, you do it.”

It was actually true. Stretch could not deny it. Instead, he chose to sit on the couch, cuddling against Edge.

“I just can’t wait to hold them in my arms.” He confessed.

Edge smiled, his hand back to stroking his belly.

“Me neither.”


	13. The one about names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on this prompt : 'When they (they, as like three pairs of skelebros from UT, UF and US) discuss what should they name the child. And maybe some of them gave the child cute/funny nicknames too.' by Rhody.  
> It takes place just after “The one about gender.”
> 
> I’m not happy with the result, (I’m not good with names or nicknames :/) but I hope that you will like it anyway :D

“Have you thought about a name for the baby ?” Papyrus suddenly asked.

“What ?”

Stretch was not expecting that question. After further thinking, maybe he should have. It was the end of the dinner, and usually, they all stayed a bit longer to talk. And as everyone was curious about his and Edge’s baby coming soon, questions about that subject were not surprising.

“A name, for the baby.” Papyrus insisted with a smile.

Stretch glanced at his mate, who visibly was not expecting that question either.

“Well…” Now that he thought about it, they actually never had this conversation before. “We…”

“Why do you ask ?” Edge interrupted him.

“Because if you need help to chose, we can assist you !”

Blue, next to Papyrus, gasped.

“Yes! We could help you to decide a name !” He said, stars in his eyes.

Stretch chuckled. Blue and Papyrus were cute. He could not help be think that his kid was going to be so spoiled. They were not even born that their uncles were already fond of them and willing to help.

“What do you propose then ?” Stretch asked. He was curious. What kind of name could they propose ?

The two skeleton stayed silent for a second, thinking about names.

“Kismet is nice !” Blue proposed first.

“Or Calisto !” Papyrus added.

“These names sound a bit fancy, don’t you think ?” Noticed Red

Stretch was thinking the same thing. But he knew that Edge would like them for this specific reason.

“No ! They are perfect !”

“Exactly !”

Papyrus and Blue looked so excited over this. To be fair, they were excited with anything involving the future baby.

“What about Arial ?” Sans said.

“That awfully common !” Papyrus objected. “This baby is going to the first one of the family, we need something unique ! ”

Not something too unique. Stretch did not want the child to have trouble because their name was too strange.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s a common name or not, they are going to be my little star anyway.” Red said, softly smiling.

Everyone looked at him. They were surprised that the cute nickname came from him.

“That was so sweet !” Blue said. He smiling proudly at his boyfriend.

“Well… I… “ Red blushed.

“I think that you should go home.” Sans unexpectedly said. To explain himself, he pointed out Edge who just yawned.

“I’m okay.” Edge protested, before yawning again.

Stretch smiled. He was never going to admit that he was tired.

“You are maybe not, but I am.” He got up. “Thanks for the meal.”

“You’re welcome !” answered Papyrus smiling.

They waved goodbye, and Stretch teleported them back to their home. Precisely in their bedroom. Edge quickly put on his nightshirt and laid down in bed. He kept his eyes open tough, to watch Stretch who was taking his time as usual.

“You weren’t talking much.” Stretch noticed.

Edge smiled at him.

“It was fun to listen to but none of them was right.”

“What ? “

“I know how I’m going to name our baby. And it’s not one of the names they mentioned.”

But he said that… Actually, Edge never said that he had not already a name. It was just him that assume it because, indeed, they never talked about it… Did Edge intend to choose the name without consulting him first ?

“Hey ! It’s my baby too ! Can’t I choose their name with you ?”

“I’m the one pregnant. I’m the one choosing.”

“Without me, you would not be pregnant.”

Edge must admit that he got a point there.

“You’re right. I still chose, but if you don’t like it, I change it, okay ?”

Stretch nodded. He knew that it was the only concession that Edge will do.

“Soo… Can I know the name you chose ?”

“You will know when our little angel will be born.”

“That was not a part of the deal !”

“I know that you will like it. Now come here.” The pregnant skeleton said, stretching his hand towards his mate as an invitation.

Stretch sighed. He did not have much choice anyway. He took Edge’s hands in his own and lay down with him.

“But it was nice that they proposed names.” Edge said quietly.

“They like to help.”

It was great to know that they were not alone in this pregnancy. Their family was here, even for something like choosing a name.


	14. The one with an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could have posted that chapter sooner :/  
> This one is a bit sad. I hope that you like it anyway.
> 
> SheenaKazia beta read me. Thank you for your help ! ♥

Edge faced Undyne in her office. They were friends but this was about work so he preferred to talk to her that way. Well, that’s what he wanted to believe. In truth, he was scared of her reaction. He chose the professional setting to feel safer. If she said something bad, he could always imagine that it was only her boss talking. And not his best friend.

“You wanted to talk to me?” The captain asked. She was sitting at her desk, watching Papyrus stand there. She could see that he was uncomfortable. She had offered him to sit down but he had refused. 

“I won’t be able to work for a certain period of time.” He announced.

Undyne looked closely at him. He did not seem hurt and she knew that he was not the type to slack off for nothing.“Why?” 

Edge closed his eyes for a second. She was his friend, and he still admired her. He did not want to disappoint her. He breathed slowly and opened his eyes.

“I’m pregnant.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“So… Does that mean that you let that alternate version of you fuck you? I thought you were stronger than that.”

Edge blushed at that comment. He knew Undyne for a long time now, but he was not expecting that answer.

“Undyne... please…”

“Just kidding. Come here!”

She got up and held him into a crushing embrace.

“Congratulations !”

“Thank you. But could you let me go ?” Edge asked. But he was smiling. It was a relief to know that Undyne was happy for him.

She obeyed. Now, he could see her big smile. She was truly happy for him.

“I can’t believe that you are making a family.”

“Me neither.”

“I’m happy for you Pap.” These words meant a lot to Edge. Their world was incredibly selfish. He had been lucky to have his brother beside him, and he was luckier to having succeeded in befriending Undyne.

“Thank you.”

It had been a long time since they could act as friends. They had been both very busy. They needed to talk a bit. They both sat on the desk. They talked about pregnancy stuff, about how Undyne would kill Stretch if made him suffer in any way. 

“And you and Alphys, you didn’t plan anything ?” Edge asked suddenly.

“As you know, things are still a little tense here with the humans. We don’t want our child to grow up in the middle of this mess. At least, your child will be safe in that other world.”

“Things will get better.”

Undyne smiled softly.

“They really changed you, didn’t they ?”

Things won’t change. She knew it. He knew it too. The monsters were too use to kill for survival. And the humans were too violent and scared of differences to truly accept the monsters. He was being optimistic because he now lived with optimistic people.

Undyne sighed.

“I guess I won’t see you as often from now on.” She stated. That was sad. They were still best friends after all. She liked him like a brother.

“Why do you say that? I will come back after the baby is born.” Did she plan to replace him? But it won’t be long and he was still capable of fighting.

“Don’t be stupid. You won’t risk your life in a war when your happy family will be waiting for you at home.”

A war. Another one. That was likely the future of this world. Frisk was determined. However, they could do nothing to stop this. The situation will only go worse, until it explodes.

She was right. It was too dangerous. He did not want his child to be an orphan. And he could not abandon Stretch. So what? All his options were to flee? To hide in another world? He wanted to fight. He was the vice-captain of the royal guard. He fought almost all his life to get that post. And now he had to give it up?

“Truly, I have always been surprised that you still come back here. I was surprised that your brother let you come back every day. He didn’t. And I understand.” Undyne said.  
Unlike Red, Edge still cared about this world. This was where he grew up. It was dangerous and hostile, but it made him who he was now. He did not want to let go.

But he had to move on, right? For the baby. He loved this baby already. He loved Stretch. However, it did not make goodbye easier.

 

Stretch was worried. He did not like the idea of his pregnant mate, wandering in this “kill or be killed” world. He knew very well that Edge worked there almost every day. But now, he was weaker. He was pregnant for god’s sake! He should have let Stretch come with him. Now, he could only wait and worry.

Eventually, he heard the door opening and closing. He immediately got up to see Edge. The pregnant skeleton was still in the entrance, not moving. He was not looking at him.

“Edge! So everything was alright?” He could see that something was wrong.

And Edge finally looked at him, tears in his eyes. He seemed miserable.

“What happened?!” Stretch asked, deadly worried.

Edge did not answer. Without words, he hugged him.

The lazy skeleton could not see his face anymore. But he could feel his tears on his shoulder. He could feel him quivering against him.

“Are you hurt?!” 

He still got no answer. He quickly checked his mate’s stat. His HP was full.

He made a movement to see his face, but Edge whined. Apparently, he wanted to stay press against him. Stretch did not understand why Edge was acting like that. But he understood that he needed him.

So, he held him tighter. And let Edge cry on his shoulder as long as he wanted.


	15. The one with a shopping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on this prompt: When Edge decides to go shopping with Stretch (Edge doesn’t want Stretch to buy stuff for their baby alone, he wants to be there too. Quote he: “This is OUR baby, so we are supposed to buy those stuff TOGETHER!” Fluff happens. by Rhody on AO3
> 
> SheenaKazia beta read me. Thank you for your help ! ♥

They had already redecorated the guest room. They had bought some furniture. But they still needed to buy some clothes and toys. That was why they were in this shop for baby stuff.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back home?” Stretch asked. Edge had been tired all week, maybe it was better if he stayed at home to sleep. “I can go on my own. I don’t mind.”

“No way! This is our baby, we are supposed to buy stuff together!”

The lazy skeleton sighed. He was expecting that answer. Edge liked to do things alone. He always claimed that he was more efficient that way. But when it come to their baby, he insisted that they were together. Some part of him thought that Edge was afraid that he might leave him to raise the baby alone. But that will never happen. Stretch was never going to abandon Edge.

He took his hand in his own.

“As you wish.” He said. But he knew that the pregnant skeleton was not going to admit if he was tired. He will need to watch him closely.

 

Edge and Stretch were walking in the shop, holding hands. It was the first time that the were surrounded by baby stuff like this. They were a bit intimidated. Stretch was actually glad to not be alone. Having his mate near him was reassuring. They were together in this.

 

“Our baby is going to be so cute in this !” Edge said, a blue baby clothing in his hands.

Stretch smiled. He imagined his baby wearing this. They were going to be cute indeed.

“But they are going to be cute in any circumstances.” Edge proclaimed looking arrogant.

Stretch chuckled. Knowing his mate, he should have expected that.

 

Edge was deep in thought. As he watched kids with their parents, he was thinking about his own child. In a few months, he would be like these parents. He would be able to hold his child’s hand like he was holding Stretch’s right now. In some way, it was strange to think about that. He felt like he was never going to be ready. But he was also excited. And his soul pulsed with happiness.

 

“Hey look !”

Edge turned around to see Stretch holding a stuffed rabbit.

“We could take this !” Stretch said, enthusiasm in his voice.

“I don’t even want to imagine the puns that you could do with that in the house.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

 

Stretch parked home. Then he sighed. The trunk was full of baby stuff. And Edge was slightly snoring in the passenger seat. This had been a long day. But now, they were a bit more ready for their baby arrival.


	16. The one with a T-Shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on [this beautiful picture](https://lagt.tumblr.com/post/160834503362/weldlys-please-write-something-about-that-shirt)by lagt.  
> I hope that you like this chapter :D

Edge was on the couch, watching TV. There were chores to do but he was too tired to do them. He hated that but he did not have a choice. And even if he was not tired, working while being 8 months pregnant was not a good idea. 

And suddenly, Stretch teleported right in front of him. The pregnant monster did not even flinch. He was used to that now.

Stretch was smiling. He looked happy with himself. Edge wondered what he had done. Without a word, the lazy monster sat down next to his mate. Then he grabbed the remote and switch the TV off. Edge looked at him with an inquiring look.

“I’ve got something for you. Here.” Stretch explained. He handed him the bag.

Edge actually loved to get gifts but he tried to act cool. It meant that he did not pull the bag out of Stretch’s hands like he almost wanted to. He did not smile either, but his mate could see the sparkles in his eyes. He was really excited.

“What it is ?” He asked casually as if he was not really interested.

“It’s a T-shirt. Can you try it on ?”

Edge nodded. Without hesitation, he took off his own shirt and put on the one Stretch bought. He got up to have a better look at himself.

It was a pink T-Shirt. It had long sleeve and was too short to cover Edge’s belly. But its more memorable features was the “Edgy Momma” written on it.

Stretch was watching his mate with a smile.

“It fits you.” He commented.

Edgy momma. When he saw that shirt in the storefront, he immediately thought about his mate. He needed this shirt for him. He did not think twice before he bought it.

“Of course, the great and terrible Papyrus looks good with everything.” Edge replied.

Stretch chuckled. That was not exactly what he meant but…

“You’re right. You always look good.”

Edge smiled satisfied by the answer. He understood the joke, and why Stretch bought it. He was not fond of that kind of humour, but he liked the shirt.

He sat down. Stretch cuddled against him and put his hand on Edge’s belly.

“And with it, I don’t need to lift your shirt to feel the baby.” He said.

Edge rolled his eyes. It was a stupid reason. But he said nothing. He just intertwined their finger and let their hand rest on his belly.

It was when he felt the baby moving, that he admitted that it was a good reason.


	17. The one with a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was not the one planned, but it was the one I feel like writing ^^  
> There is a small warning for a character dying in a dream. I don't know if this could upset someone but I prefer to warn you just in case.
> 
> SheenaKazia beta read me. Thank you for your help ! ♥

Cold. Everything was cold. As if they back to Snowdin. But that was impossible. They were on the surface now. Maybe the winter was early? Stretch looked around him. The fog surrounded him. He was not able to see clearly.

He decided to move a little. He walked alone for a short moment before he finally saw the shape of someone. Relieved to not be alone, he walked towards it. As he approached the person he recognised his lover.

Edge was here, his hands wrapped around his belly, as to protect their unborn child. But what struck him more was the red wound on his neck. From that wound was flowing dust.

Stretch froze for a second. Edge was hurt! He needed to help him! He wanted to run towards him. But he could not move. His legs stopped working. He could only watch as his lover was slowly dying.

“I knew that you wouldn't be able to protect us.” Edge suddenly said.

His voice was cold and accusing.

“What ? Why are you… ” Stretch shook his head. He was filled with guilt but right now it was not the problem. Edge was losing hp. He had to help him. “Edge please, we need to….”

“You let your brother die so many times. Did you ever think that you could protect your lover ? And a child ?”

“Edge ! I … “

What was he supposed to say ? Edge was right. He was hurt and Stretch had not been able to protect him.

Unable to move, frozen, he watched his mate turning into dust. He felt tears running down his face, but he could not look away from that pile of dust.

He failed him. Like he failed his brother. He was so useless. He should have die with him. As the thought occured to him, he heard the laughter of the human mocking him.

 

Stretch woke up, panting. A dream. It had all been a dream but it had felt so real.

“Stretch ?” Edge asked, sounding sleepy.

He wanted to apologise for waking him up too, he knew that Edge needed sleep. But he could not say it, he was not sorry. He was happy to hear his voice. He felt less alone.

With Stretch being silent, Edge quickly understood what was going on.

“Was it a nightmare again ?” He asked softly.

Stretch just nodded. Edge hugged him, holding him close. It helped Stretch to calm his breathing. It was a dream. Edge was here with him. He was alive. He repeated it to himself. Edge was here. He knew that he loved him. He would never say those horrible things.

“Do you want to talk about it ?” Edge asked when he was certain that Stretch had calmed down a little.

“No…”

Edge wondered why he asked. Stretch never talked about his nightmares.

“Do you want me to call Blue ?”

Stretch did not talk about his nightmare, but Edge knew that they were mostly about his brother. Hearing his voice helped. But this time, Stretch shook his head.

Edge hated to see Stretch like this. He knew that he could do nothing to stop the nightmares. He was useless in this situation.

“I’m going to get you some water.” He said.

He tried to move but Stretch held him tighter. He whimpered and buried his face in Edge’s clothes… Understanding what he wanted, Edge stroked his back gently.

“Okay, I get it. I won’t go anywhere.”

He could feel Stretch’s tears, and it broke his heart.

“It’s okay. I’m here…” He whispered. “Whatever happened in this dream, it was not real. I’m here and I love you.”

And soothed by Edge’s voice, Stretch fell asleep. As held him tight, Edge hoped that this time, he would be able to sleep peacefully.


	18. The one with sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on this prompt : "How about as a prompt, Edge gets sick and Stretch flips out?" by ChaoticSans. I hope that you like it :D
> 
> SheenaKazia beta read me. Thank you for your help ! ♥

Stretch could not believe that he was up before Edge. But here he was, making breakfast while Edge was still sleeping. Maybe he could bring him breakfast in bed? That was romantic. Well, Edge would probably not like it since it would leave breadcrumbs in the bed.

But he did not have the time to think more about it, as Edge was coming into the kitchen.

“Good morning.” He said.

“Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well ?”

Before Edge could answer, he sneezed.

“Did you just sneeze ?” He asked, surprised.

“Yes, I did. I think that I’m a little ill.” Edge explained. “Can you hand me some honey ? My throat is a little sore.”

Stretch looked at him, worry in his eyes. Before he knew it, Edge was sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him and a cup of milk laced with honey in his hands. He blinked, idly wondering if Stretch had always been so quick (when he was not being lazy) or if himself was a bit slow because of his pregnancy.

In front of him, his lover was composing a number on his phone.

“I calling the doctor.” He announced. Edge could see that he was freaking out. He sighed. He should have expected that.

“Stretch, I’m okay.” He said.

“No, you’re not. You are sick ! What if it harms the baby !”

“It won’t. Hang up that phone. That’s unnecessary.”  
Stretch looked at Edge. He did not seem really sick. Maybe calling a doctor for a cold was really unnecessary. However, he was still worried as he hanged up.  
He kneeled in front of his lover and took his hand in his owns.

“How are you feeling ?” He asked.

“I’ve got a small headache and my throat is sore. And I feel cold. But I’m okay.”

His explanation just got Stretch more worried. A baby was weak, right ? It could be nothing for Edge but it was not the same for the baby inside of him ?

“Just stay with me and I will be fine.” Edge insisted.

Stretch seemed hesitant at first. He would feel better if Edge accepted to see a doctor. But, he sighed and sat down with Edge. If he said that he was fine, he trusted him.

“You immediately tell me if it gets worse, okay ?” He said nevertheless.

“I promise.”

What Stretch did not know, was that Edge slightly freaked out too. But he made research on the internet before he went in the kitchen. He had learned that a cold was mostly harmless. It would be more worrying if it got worse, but for now, he was okay.

He took a sip of his cup, enjoying the welcome warm of the blanket and his lover next to him. He was a little ill, but truthfully things could have been worse.


	19. Small hiatus

Sorry, it's not an update. I just wanted to inform you that “Waiting for the baby” is in a mini-hiatus. I just want to take advantage of the holidays to make other/longer pieces. The updates will continue in September :D


	20. The one with an angry big brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Waiting for the baby is back! This chapter should have been out sooner but I couldn't make it T-T. Anyway, I hope that you like this new chapter :D
> 
> [SheenaKazia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia/pseuds/SheenaKazia) beta read me, thank you for your help ! ♥

Once a month, the swap brothers and the fell brothers would reunite for a movie night. It was Blue’s idea at first and Edge immediately loved it. Their respective mates were just happy to please them. This small ritual went on for a moment. And it did not stop with Edge’s pregnancy.

This time it happened in Stretch and Edge’s house. It was almost time to go but, as usual, Red was not in a rush. He was sitting lazily on the couch, waiting for his boyfriend to be ready. Blue eventually stood before him, fists on his hips.

“We are going to be late!” He complained. Even if they were only visiting their brothers, he still did not want to be late.

“We won’t be if I teleport directly in their living room,” Red argued.

“That’s rude!” And he hated how Red would fix anything with his capacity to teleport or to take a short cut.

Red shrugged. Not really. Edge and Stretch knew that they were coming. Showing up at their door or into their living room did not make any differences, did it? Personally, as long as he did not interrupt them making out, he did not care. So before Blue could protest more, he grabbed his arm and teleported them both.

They both appeared in the living room of their brothers.

“See? We aren’t…” Late. But the word stuck in his throat. As he had planned, they arrived the middle of the living room and they were facing the couch. The couch where Edge was sitting, alone and crying.

Red could not move. His brother was crying. His great and terrible brother was crying alone and he did not even notice them. Blue reacted first, he sat next to him and gently stroked his shoulder.

“Edge? Are you alright? ” He asked, worry in his voice.

Edge finally looked at them. He did not see that surprised to see them after all their visit was planned.

“Blue… Red….” His voice was just a murmur. Tears still ran down his face. Red hated it. If his brother did not even bother to hide that he was crying, just to protect his stupid pride, then the situation was serious.

Red stepped forward and kneeled down taking his brother's hands into his own.  
“Hey, we’re here now bro.” He said.  
“What happened?”  
At Blue’s question, Edge sniffed and then started to cry loudly.  
“Stretch… He...He…” He tried to speak through his sobbing. He did not actually manage to make a full sentence, but Red already understood everything he needed to know.

His baby brother was crying. And it was this bastard fault.

“I’m going to fucking kill him.”

He stood up, his eye glowing red.

“Red wait! We don’t know if…” Blue tried to defend his brother.

“I know enough.”

Blue winced. He knew that nothing he could say would calm his lover. He was way too angry. The only one who could calm him was he his brother. But right now, Edge really was not helping. He was still sobbing as Blue stroked gently his back.

“Where is he?” His voice was threatening. A little frightened, Blue shivered. His lover, when not being lazy, could be intimidating. He truly hoped that all of this was only a misunderstanding. Or he could not really defend his brothers against Red’s rage.

“Blue! Red! You’re early!”

Stretch’s voice was way too cheerful for the situation. He arrived in the living room, smiling and a bag of popcorn in his hands. However, his smile dropped when he saw Edge.

“Edge…” He said softly, walking towards him. But Red put himself between them, protecting his little brother.

“Don’t approach him.” He growled.

“Red?” Stretch looked confused. As if this fucker was not aware of the situation. He hurt his brother and then he just came back like nothing happened? It only angered Red further.

“You’re going to regret it. No one hurts my brother. I’m going to break your bones one by one.”

“Red !” Blue shouted, truly scared for his brother.

But either Stretch or Red paid attention to him. Stretch finally realised why Red was so angry. He held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

“Calm down Red! It’s not what it looks like I swear.” He tried to say.

“I don’t even want to hear your excuses.” But Red was too angry to listen.

“Stop !” Blue finally stood up to step in between them. He put his hands on Red’s shoulders, hoping to ease him even a little. “Red, we need to listen to what he has to say.”

“I already warned him. He brokes my brother’s heart, I broke his legs.” All his attention was focused on Stretch. He would not let him escape.

“I didn’t break his heart!” Stretch protested.

To Red, it was obviously a lie. Why Edge would be crying if it wasn’t the case? He made a step forward, determined to kill him. However, Blue held him firmly and did not let him move.

“Blue! Let me go!” Red was angry, but not angry enough to hurt his boyfriend. No matter how badly he wanted to punch Stretch.

“Calm down! I’m certain that it’s all a misunderstanding!” Blue tried to convince him. There was a logical explanation to all this. Stretch would never hurt his pregnant mate, right?

“I didn’t hurt him.” Stretch repeated. “You know that your brother is …”

“Be careful with your next words.” Was he going to accuse Edge? Red would not stand it.

“Pregnant.” Stretch finished. “And that makes him more… Sensitive…”

And before Red could argue on this argument, Edge finally said something.

“Stretch!”

Edge looked a little better as he was whipping his tears away. He then sniffed loudly and stretched his arms towards his lover, as if he wanted a hug. “Come here!” He ordered. Maybe he wanted to kill Stretch himself? Red wondered.

Stretch carefully looked at Red. Could he move and not be killed? Red said nothing and only looked at him angrily. He did not know what Boss wanted but he was going to let him do it.  
However, Edge did not kill Stretch as Red expected. Stretch sat down next to his lover and Edge cuddled up against him. Whatever happened was forgiven.

“No need to be so angry Red. Even if he did hurt me, I know how to defend myself.”

“But…” Red was confused. Why suddenly it looked like nothing happened? He had been so ready to dust him! His brother had been crying! And no one hurt his baby brother. Why Edge acted as if it was nothing?

“You could have said something sooner!” Stretch complained.

Edge smiled. “It was funny to look at.”

“You sadistic.”

A minute ago, Edge was crying because of Stretch and now, they looked at each with love in the eyes.

“So what happened? Why were you crying?” Blue asked. He was also confused by the situation.

“I wanted everything to be perfect and he forgot the popcorn!” Edge’s tone was accusing, but he curled up against his lover. Stretch kissed lightly his skull.

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” He whispered. He knew that Edge was upset. Since he did not work anymore, the pregnant skeleton wanted everything he did at home to be perfect.

“You prepared the popcorn?” Blue asked, surprised. He knew that Edge loved to prepare everything himself and Stretch was usually to lazy to help anyway.

“I wanted to do it, but Stretch insisted that I needed to take a break and sit down.”

Red still did not seem satisfied by this explanation but he said nothing. He could not go against his brother.

“Well, it’s time to open the movie night!” Blue cheerfully announced, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Edge nodded, smiling.

Everything was forgiven. However, all evening, Stretch felt Red’s angry glances on him.


	21. The one with morning sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt : "For another prompt you do something with Edge getting morning sickness", by SheenaKazia.
> 
> Warning, it's heavily implied that Edge vomit but I didn't describe it. (Could it bother someone?).
> 
> SheenaKazia beta readme, thank you for your help :D

“Are you okay?” Stretch carefully asked. The death glance he received informed him that he should not have asked. Knowing that he won’t get an answer, he did not push it. He just silently sat down on the edge of the couch, not too close to his lover who was currently lying on it.

Since the morning, Edge was feeling nauseous. Just thinking about eating something made him sick. For a cook like him, it was hell. And he blamed Stretch for this. Actually, it was half Stretch’s fault, since he did not do this baby alone, but the lazy skeleton wasn’t going to argue with his already pissed off mate.

It was the firsts months of the pregnancy. Edge suffered from morning sickness. This sickness was not quite like the human morning sickness. When a monster got pregnant, their body produced more magic to feed the growing baby. However, at first, the body tended to produce too much magic. And one way to get rid of that excess of magic was to vomit it. Thus the nausea.

Suddenly, Edge stood up and ran towards the bathroom. Stretch followed him slowly. He wanted to help but he knew that Edge hated to being seen weak. And throwing up was not really a glorious moment.

When he entered the bathroom, Edge was already sitting on the floor, breathing heavily. He looked bad. Stretch hated to see him like this. He kneeled down in front of him. He then reached for a towel and gently whipped his mouth. His mate let him, unmoving.

“I hate you.” Edge whispered. All of this was his fault. He felt a little better now but the nausea was still not really gone. He hated to think that it would go on every morning for a few months.

“I know.” Stretch calmly answered as he put down the towel. “Do you want to wash your mouth?”

Edge nodded. He stood up, ignoring Stretch’s helping hand. But as he walked toward the sink, he tottered and almost fell. Stretch immediately caught him.

“I’m alright.” Edge quickly reassured him, before Stretch could say anything. “My legs are just a bit weak but I’m okay.”

He leant on him for a moment, just to rest a little. Stretch wished that he could carry him. However, he knew that Edge would not like it. Edge wanted to act strong. He accepted his mate’s help but being carried would be too much.

“Would you like some human food?” Stretch proposed instead. Human foods were not made of magic. Maybe Edge would be able to eat it?

Edge thought about it for a seconds before he nodded. He won’t be able to eat much, but it was still something.

Stretch helped him to wash his mouth. Then he led him to the living room and laid him down on the couch again. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed a little. Just enough for Edge to feel that he was here for him.

“Do you need anything else?” He asked softly.

Edge shook his head. No. Now he just felt tired. A little hungry but mostly tired.

“Okay.”

He turned around but Edge did not let go of his hand. Stretch looked at him a little confused. Did he want something else in the end? Edge stared at him silently for a few seconds, before he sighed.

“I don’t hate you.” He whispered.

Stretch smiled gently.

“I know.”


	22. The one with a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this new chapter :D
> 
> SheenaKazia beta read me, thank you for your help ! ♥

Stretch was late. Edge hated it. How could someone abandon their mate in a park full of humans? They were supposed to go on a date and here he was. Sitting alone on this bench, waiting for his lover.

“Excuse me? Can I sit here?”

Edge looked up at the human who just spoke. It was a woman. And she was pregnant. He was not really getting along with the human in general. But he could not refuse, could he? She was pregnant, just like he was, and he could understand that she needed to sit down a little.

He silently nodded and she smiled softly to thank him as she sat next to him.

For a few minutes, they stayed in an awkward silence. Edge did not really mind but he could see the woman fidgeting next to him. Eventually, she coughed to get his attention. He looked at her again, wondering what did she want.

“Hmm.. Sorry to bother you again but… You’re a male, right?”

God. He could see where it was going.

“Yes.”

“And you are... pregnant?”

And there it was.

“Yes.”

He sighed in annoyance. He already got this question a few times. The humans could really not mind their own business? At least, it would probably scare her and she would run away. He would be able to get back to cursing his lover in his head. But instead of giving him a weird look, she smiled brightly.

“That’s so cool!”

He jumped a little, surprised by her reaction. What did she say?

“Why would you say that?” He really was not expecting this. Humans were usually shocked when they learned that he was a pregnant man. They looked at him with disgust in the eyes. But this one, she seemed almost excited about it?

“You see, this is my second time being pregnant.” As she spoke, she gently stroke her belly. “I love my two children. But being pregnant has some disadvantages. Like the morning nausea, the back pain, the fucking mood swing… You know what I’m talking about right?”

She looked hesitant, suddenly unsure if humans and monsters had the same pregnancy problems. But Edge nodded. Yes, he knew that way too much. Smiling again, she continued :

“Anyway, I wished that we could share. Like, I was pregnant with the first baby, and he is pregnant with the second. But….” She shrugged. “That’s not how it works for humans.”

Edge smiled.

“Yes, if we decide to have another baby, I’m not the one carrying it.” He said.

“You’re so lucky! I wished that human could do the same thing!” 

Edge never actually thought about it but… Yas. Maybe he was lucky. She smiled at him and kept on talking.

After a few minutes casually chatting, Edge found himself enjoying that women's presence. It was actually nice to talk with her. They exchanged thoughts about pregnancy and difference between monster and humans. She did not know much about monsters but she looked happy to learn. 

“Isn’t that your partner finally arriving?” She suddenly said.

Indeed, Edge could see Stretch coming their way. But... How did she know that? He felt slightly uneasy about this.

“Yes…” He answered carefully.

“Something wrong?” She asked as she noticed his behaviour’s change.

“How do you know who he is?”

“Oh….” She blushed and scratched the back of her head, looking a little embarrassed.

“Well...Er… I actually come here quite often. I had noticed you for quite some time now, but I was too shy to come and talk to you.” She chuckled nervously. “It's my husband who pushed me to sit down next to you…”

Now that she mentioned it, Edge knew her face. He already saw her in this park. He just never really paid attention to her before. But he was glad that she came to him.

“You’ll have to thank him for me.”

She smiled brightly, relieved that Edge did not think that she was some kind of freak. She stood up.

“I need to go now. The name’s Emma by the way.”

“I’m Edge.”

They smiled at each other.

“See you soon!” She said as she walked away.

“Yeah. See you soon.”

Edge looked at her until she disappeared from his sight. He made a friend. He could not help the stupid smile on his face. He actually made a friend. He felt so ridiculously happy about this that he did not hear Stretch apologizing for being late.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't need any more prompt !  
> Thank you to everyone who proposed a prompt :D You can still say hi on my tumblr : weldlys.tumblr.com (+18 blog)


End file.
